


Зарисовка #023 Доверие

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такие проблемы способен притягивать только Ичиго.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #023 Доверие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #023 Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748926) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



> Примечания переводчика: 
> 
> 1) я вернулась из учебного запоя
> 
> 2) *Midtown Tower - реально существующая башня в Токио. Официального перевода на русский нет, и коль скоро это реальное название, я не берусь его переводить. Условно можно считать это "Центральной Башней".  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Midtown_Tower
> 
> 3) **цвет чирок - грязный голубовато-зеленый цвет.  
> http://fs01.androidpit.info/afg/x30/9559330-1364108082596.png
> 
> Примечания автора:
> 
> таааааааааак люблю этот отрывок :)

**Падение**

Это было, как всегда, задание, которое полетело к чертям собачьим.

Они спустились на грунт, в Токио. Двух капитанов отправляли на задание настолько редко, что одного этого было достаточно, чтобы заключить, что произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее.

Души исчезали бесследно. Пустые в список подозреваемых не входили: они оставляли длинный шлейф темной реацу, по которой их легко можно было отследить (благодаря чему они отображались бы на радаре). Квинси тоже можно было исключить. Это предположение было попросту диким, но чета Куросаки все же отправилась в мир людей, чтобы полностью его опровергнуть.

Со всеми этими оговорками, в деле оставалось только две вещи, в которых шинигами были уверены:

1) все концы уходили в воду;

2) что бы ни охотилось на души, оно со своим делом справлялось.

За все время пребывания в Токио капитаны не провели ни одного погребения. И учитывая, что прошло несколько недель, им было немного тревожно.

Четыре дня назад они отрапортовали Бьякуе, и новости у них были не самые радужные. Однако кое-что им найти все-таки удалось. И, заручившись поддержкой каких-то сверхсил, которые были подвластны только Куросаки, "кое-что" привело их на высоту восьмисот четырнадцати футов, на вершину Midtown Tower*, в глухую ночь.

Ичиго тяжело дышал; удары сердца эхом отдавались в ушах. Холодный ночной воздух промораживал внутренности с каждым вдохом все сильнее.

Тоширо в его руках был мертвым грузом; его окровавленная голова покоилась на побитой груди мужа. Он растянул левую руку; тонкие пальцы были переломаны. Маленький капитан пересчитал пару лестничных пролетов, когда его отшвырнуло ударной волной взрыва.

Оба они оказались заперты в гигаях, беспомощные. Неизвестно было, что ответило Общество Душ на их крик о помощи час назад: коммуникатор Тоширо был разбит вдребезги, а Ичиго забыл свой в отеле.

\- Ты еще со мной, Тоширо? Позвал Ичиго, исследуя крышу, насколько это возможно. Он не решался подходить слишком близко к краю. Ему казалось, что его ноги вот-вот подогнутся. Но будь он проклят, если позволит этому случиться, пока в его руках лежит оглушенный Тоширо (у которого, вероятно, был поврежден мозг).

\- Мфмфмфмфммф, - последовал самый внятный ответ, на который был способен его муж.

\- Хорошо, - легко обронил Ичиго, надеясь поднять настроение.

Здание вздрогнуло и пошатнулось под его ногами, взвыло, как раненый зверь, от нанесенных ранее повреждений, и (очень близкий к панике) капитан пятого отряда понял, что новая встреча с противником - лишь вопрос времени. 

\- Подожди секунду, - попросил он, нежно укладывая свою ношу на бетон. Он снял пиджак и укрыл им партнера, надеясь сохранить тепло его тела. Затем поднялся и потыкался во все щели в поисках чего-то, что могло бы им помочь. 

Midtown Tower была одним из самых высоких зданий во всем Токио. Стоя на краю и хватаясь за все подряд, чтобы удержать равновесие, Ичиго сочувствовал тем, кто боялся высоты. Глядя на мягкие городские огни, он радовался, что ночь была темной и он едва мог различить землю, потому что земля была запредельно далеко, и при дневном свете он бы не переварил эту верхотуру.

В этот момент откуда-то снизу раздался ужасный грохот. Сердце Ичиго забилось в горле. За одним грохотом последовал другой, и третий, и они становились все громче и громче. Ругаясь сквозь зубы и молясь за сохранность Зангетсу, Ичиго сделал шаг к Тоширо и коротко обернулся, заметив что-то в ночном небе. 

Он поднял Тоширо, быстро извинился, когда капитан зашипел от боли, и глубоко вздохнул. 

\- Тоширо, Тоширо, - бормотал он, непреклонно двигаясь обратно к краю. Тоширо отозвался, но уже тише, чем раньше, слабее. Крепко прижимая его к себе, Ичиго еще раз оглядел небо, чтобы убедиться, что то, что он там увидел, никуда не исчезло. Только потом спросил: - Ты мне веришь?

Один глаз цвета чирок** приоткрылся, чтобы наградить Ичиго бешеным взглядом. Пальцы несломанной руки вцепились в рубашку.

"Что еще за тупой вопрос?", - без слов спрашивал Тоширо, но для Ичиго сообщение было достаточно громким и четким. Кивая и надеясь, что он не собирался совершить что-то глупое, Ичиго еще раз вздохнул и попросил о чуде.

Внизу прогрохотал новый взрыв, а затем по всему зданию разнесся рык, нечеловеческий и пугающий.

Тогда Ичиго сделал последний шаг.


End file.
